Mario Brothers
Mario Brothers is an action adventure game developed by Genotype Studios Plot Chapter 1 Mario gets sucked into a portal while fighting stray Koopas. He ends up in another dimension, described as Hell by a rogue demon (Elquartz) who helps Mario throughout the game. Mario fights Firetons, modified versions of Skeletons which can shoot flaming arrows, which are the villains of the game. Mario meets the first boss, a fire-breathing dragon and defeats him with a power up. New Power Ups *Ice Power Up This power up can freeze an enemy and prevent a fire-based character from using his abilities for a short time Chapter 2 Elquartz warns Mario of a demon, Ziwartz, the henchman of Satan himself who can control fire and wishes to obtain Marios soul. Mario first comes into contact with Ziwartz when his shadow, a weaker form of him attacks Mario to test his power New Power Ups *None Chapter 3 Ziwartz realises Mario's ability, as he managed to defeat what thousands could not. He decides to bring a henchman to help him in the destruction of Mario, his brother, Luigi. He brings Luigi to Hell, but Luigi rebels and defeats his soldiers. Ultimately, Ziwartz knocks Luigi out and brainwashes him. New Power Ups *Flying Power Up Allows the character to fly Chapter 4 Luigi searches for Mario and attacks him. Mario manages to defeat him, but Ziwartz teleports Luigi back to his land. New Power Ups *Desperation Bombs the entire screen, not harming the character. Rare. Chapter 5 Grim Reapers attack Mario, with the motive of taking him alive to Ziwartz. However, Elquartz uses all his power to teleport Mario to somewhere safe after Mario is overwhelmed. New Power Ups *Teleport Transports to a random place in the map, may move back in progress Chapter 6 Luigi shakes out of his mind control and attacks the Firetons guarding against him. He defeats them but Ziwartz, who was warned about it, escapes. New Power Ups *None Chapter 7 Luigi fights more Firetons while searching for Mario, his brother. He meets Brizors, an evil demon who allies with Ziwartz to hunt down Mario's soul. He fights Luigi with the hope of gaining his soul as a substitute for Mario's butdoes not succeed as he is extremely slow. New Power Ups *Speedboost The character can increase his speed for a limited time. Chap ter 8 Elquartz wakes Mario up when dozens of Firetons arrive to attack him. Mario, with the help of Luigi, defeats the Firetons. New Power Ups *None Chapter 9 Ziwartz takes Brizors's soul to have more power to prepare to destroy both Luigi and Mario. Mario takes Brizors's soul back by attacking Ziwartz before he completely takes over Brizors, weakening him. Chapter 10 *Mario and Luigi combine (two player with additional power on multiplayer) to be extremely powerful after Ziwartz combines with Brizors again successfully. Multiplayer Mode The plot is the same as in Single Play but now, the other players play Elquartz (difficulty will be changed to fit the number of players) except in the Chapters with two colours, where the other characters play Luigi. Elquartz has the same powers as Luigi. Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi *Elquartz (in multiplayer) Villains *Brizors *Ziwartz Non-playable *Elquartz (in single player) Category:Fan Games Category:Rated E Games Category:2013 Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Wii U Games Category:Maximus Loo2012